Little One
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Fang bukanlah orang yang paling murah hati sedunia. Namun, dia tidak cukup tega untuk mengabaikan Gempa, dosen muda yang jelas-jelas kerepotan karena tidak bisa menitipkan anaknya selagi dia rapat. Sampai dia sedikit menyesal, karena Halilintar benar-benar bocah yang merepotkan. .:. Platonic HaliFang .:. smol!Hali .:. GemFang nyempil dikit .:. oneshot


**sedikit terinspirasi dari kisah nyata**

* * *

 **Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. This fic is written purely for amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction.**

 **Warnings: Platonic HaliFang, kid!Fang, dosen!Gempa, mahasiswa!Fang, very minor GemFang, college setting, modified age**

* * *

.

Gempa masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dengan langkah terburu-buru. Terlambat limabelas menit, tidak seperti biasanya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat seluruh mahasiswa di sana memerhatikan dosen muda itu.

Gempa membawa seorang anak laki-laki.

Anak bertopi merah itu mirip sekali dengan Gempa, seperti miniaturnya saja. Memakai jaket _hoodie_ dan sepatu kets anak-anak. Dahinya yang hampir tertutup mulut topi mengkerut, bibirnya menekuk ke bawah. Anak itu duduk di pojok ruangan, di kursi yang kebetulan kosong, atas instruksi Gempa.

Seisi kelas masih bengong. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Beberapa di antara mereka memerhatikan anak itu dan Gempa bergantian. Sampai ada salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan, "Pak, itu saudara Bapak?"

Gempa, yang masih sibuk menata barang-barang di atas mejanya, menoleh. Gempa tersenyum tipis. "Bukan, ini anak saya. Kenalkan, namanya Halilintar."

.

* * *

.

"Anak, dia bilang!"

Fang mengernyitkan dahi. Dia bersandar pada bangku kantin sambil menyeruput susu kotaknya. "Kau sekaget itu?"

Gopal sibuk mengunyah makanannya di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Fang berusaha untuk tidak menatap jijik serpihan makanan yang muncrat keluar dari teman sekelasnya itu. "Memangnya kau nggak? Pak Gempa masih muda banget, lho! Dia baru berumur duapuluh delapan tahun! Anaknya aja kelihatannya sudah lima tahun. Memangnya hari gini ada pria yang menikah di bawah duapuluh lima tahun?"

"Yaaa, itu pilihannya, lah. Siapa tahu dia langsung menikah setelah selesai kuliah." Fang mengangkat bahu.

Gopal terlihat tidak puas dengan tanggapan dari Fang. Dia mengusap-usap dagunya. Di lain pihak, Fang memutar bola matanya melihat Gopal yang sekepo itu.

Bukannya Fang seratus persen tidak peduli. Mana mungkin ada yang benar-benar tidak peduli soal itu. Pasalnya, Gempa, dosen ilmu ekonomi yang kabarnya termasuk paling muda dan telah mengabdi di Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis tempat Fang dan Gopal melanjutkan pendidikan selama hampir dua tahun, sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai seorang suami beranak satu. Pakai cincin saja, tidak.

Fang bukannya tidak peduli sama sekali, hanya saja dia tidak sepeduli Gopal.

"Kau bukannya pernah beberapa kali ngobrol dengannya? Masa kau baru tahu dia punya anak?"

"Dia orangnya _private_ banget." Gopal manyun. "Jarang ngomongin kehidupan pribadi di luar kampus. Palingan ngomongin soal dosen-dosen lain. Jarang ngomongin diri sendiri. Makanya aku baru tau kalau dia punya anak. Apalagi tadi pagi dia bilang kalau TK anaknya lagi libur dan orang di tempat penitipan anak mendadak sakit. Ibunya ke mana?"

"Kekuatan gosipmu ternyata kurang kuat, ya." Kata Fang cuek sebelum kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya. Jelas-jelas tidak peduli dengan omongan ini.

Ponsel Gopal sendiri juga berbunyi. Dia menghela nafas berat setelah mengecek ponselnya. Gopal memakai tas punggungnya. " _Dey_ Fang, aku cabut dulu ya. Ada kelas pengganti, nih."

"Iya sana. Aku pulang duluan, ya. Mau tidur." Kata Fang, sengaja tersenyum mengejek pada Gopal yang memandangnya iri. Merasa beruntung semester ini setidaknya ada satu hari di mana dia pulang sebelum jam satu. Setelah Gopal pergi, Fang pun menyelempangkan tas. Namun, baru dia ingin bergegas pulang, matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil bertopi yang sedang duduk sendirian. Ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan ibu kantin yang menjual donat kesukaannya.

Kemudian _Makcik_ kantin itu bertemu mata dengan Fang. Wajah resah _Makcik_ berubah cerah sebelum dia melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Fang mendekat.

 _Oh tidak_.

Perasaan Fang tidak enak. Dia menurut dengan langkah tentatif. Tidak lupa tersenyum pada Pak Gempa untuk sopan santun.

Namun, _Makcik_ malah melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Pak Gempa. "Pak Gempa kenal Fang? Kalau nggak salah dia mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi."

"Kenal. Dia salah satu mahasiswa saya." Pak Gempa menatap Fang, sama bingungnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Fang dimasukkan ke pembicaraan.

"Dulu saya juga pernah bawa anak saya ke kampus, lalu dia senang sama Fang. Mungkin Bapak bisa titip Halilintar pada Fang. Fang, kamu habis ini masih ada kelas, nggak?"

Fang tercengang. Kurang lebih tahu arah pembicaraan ini ke mana, meski masih sedikit bingung. "Em. Ini ada apa, ya?"

Air muka Pak Gempa langsung berubah. Beliau tersenyum kaku, merasa tidak enak. "Ah, sebenarnya kalau kamu nggak bisa, nggak apa-apa. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi pagi di kelas, penitipan anak tutup hari ini. Saya harus ikut rapat akademi, sementara kolega saya hampir semuanya juga akan mengikuti rapat. Sebisa mungkin saya tidak ingin membawa anak saya ke ruang rapat."

 _Makcik_ melanjutkan. "Terus Pak Gempa mau titip anaknya ke _Makcik_. Tapi, sedikit lagi mahasiswa-mahasiswa bakal keluar kelas dan ke kantin untuk makan siang. Biasanya kantin ramai sampai dua jam ke depan, dan takutnya Halilintar nggak keurus. Nah…, karena itu, kamu bisa, nggak, jagain Halilintar sementara Pak Gempa rapat?"

Fang tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menoleh pada anak kecil yang duduk di belakangnya, mata kemerahan menatap mereka dengan wajah datar.

Pemuda berdarah tionghoa itu sudah terbayang-bayang dengan kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman di asramanya sejak tadi. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidur larut demi mengerjakan tugas. Dan dia juga tidak ingin repot dengan 'kerjaan' mendadak. Namun, kasihan juga dosennya. Di antara dosen-dosen ekonomi yang pernah mengajari Fang, Gempa adalah dosen yang termasuk 'waras'. Cara mengajarnya enak, tugasnya juga wajar, penilaiannya pun masuk akal. Juga bukan rahasia lagi kalau Gempa adalah pekerja keras, dinilai dari usianya yang terbilang muda untuk ukuran dosen yang sudah menempuh jenjang pendidikan Strata 2 di luar negeri dan sudah memiliki anak.

(Meskipun jujur Fang sedikit kesal padanya sih. Mahasiswi jurusannya kebanyakan kepincut pada Gempa. Dia tahu tadi pagi banyak perempuan di kelasnya patah hati begitu mengetahui bahwa Gempa sudah punya anak.)

Fang bukanlah orang yang paling baik hati sedunia. Tapi Fang sendiri jadi tergerak ingin membantu. Sudah sibuk seperti itu, masih harus mengurus anak sendirian.

Ya Fang sebenarnya tidak tahu, sih, benar-benar diurus sendirian atau tidak. Tapi kalau sampai dibawa ke kampus, berarti sedang tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membantunya, kan?

"Saya udah nggak ada kelas lagi setelah ini, 'kok. Tugas juga udah selesai semuanya, jadi nganggur." Kata Fang akhirnya, menawarkan senyum formal. Dibalas Gempa dengan senyum lega.

Yaa, melakukan kebaikan kadang membuat dirinya sendiri merasa baik, jadi apa salahnya.

Fang menghampiri Halilintar. Turun, jongkok demi menyamakan tingginya dengan Halilintar yang tengah duduk. Menawari anak kecil itu tangan untuk bersalaman. "Namamu Halilintar? Namaku Fang. Salam kenal—"

 _Krauk_.

Fang diam. Gempa diam. _Makcik_ diam. Halilintar pun diam, karena giginya sibuk menancap pada tangan Fang.

Kuat-kuat.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"HALILINTAR!"

.

* * *

.

"Ini."

Fang menerima plester yang diberikan Gempa dengan penuh rasa berterimakasih. Dia balut plester tersebut pada tangannya.

Dosen itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Satu tangannya mendorong pelan punggung anaknya. "Maaf, saya kurang becus mengajarinya. Anak saya benci orang asing. Hali, kamu minta maaf sama Abang Fang."

Lama-lama Fang berpikir kalau dia bisa masuk angin karena tatapan Halilintar padanya. Dingin banget. Padahal masih kecil. Kelihatannya tidak ada niat untuk minta maaf pada Fang sama sekali.

"Nggak apa-apa, Pak." Fang nyengir terpaksa. "Namanya juga anak-anak."

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Gempa menghela nafas. "Kamu tidak perlu menjaga Halilintar. Biar saya bawa ke tempat rapat saja."

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa, Pak." Kata Fang cepat-cepat. "Bapak rapat aja. Biar Halilintar sama saya."

"Tapi…."

Halilintar tersenyum remeh. "Abang ini bantutin Papa supaya dikasih nilai." Celetuk Halilintar.

Fang menoleh ke bawah, menatap horor. Ini seriusan anak kecil?

"HALILINTAR."

"Cuman nebak." Halilintar berkata ketus sebelum membuang muka.

"NGGAK PAK! Sumpah! Saya cuman mau bantuin!" Bela Fang. Apa-apaan ini. Katanya anak kecil bisa mendeteksi orang jahat. Tapi Fang kan bermaksud baik! Meskipun dia memang bukan orang baik, kadang. "Kepikiran aja nggak, serius! Beneran!"

"I-iya kamu juga nggak perlu membela diri, kok! Harusnya saya yang minta maaf. Halilintar, kamu juga minta maaf!"

"Nggak mau."

"Sudahlah…," Fang mulai capek. Padahal pekerjaannya belum dimulai. "Daripada itu, Bapak rapat jam berapa?"

Gempa mengecek jam tangannya. "Ah. Sepuluh menit lagi."

"Bapak rapat saja, biar saya jaga Halilintar."

Gempa mengangguk sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Saya titip dulu, ya? Ah, kamu pegang uang? Kalau Halilintar minta beli sesuatu, bilang saja, nanti saya ganti."

"Iya, saya pegang."

"Punya nomor saya?"

Fang mengangguk, teringat nomor ponsel Gempa yang diberikan pada para mahasiswanya saat pertemuan pertama setiap semester. Meski nomor itu sudah Fang miliki sejak semester lalu, pemuda itu baru sekali menghubunginya, ketika bertanya perihal kuis dadakan yang dia lewatkan karena sakit.

"Halilintar tidak boleh makan lebih dari satu eskrim." Halilintar bersungut. Gempa mencubit pelan pipinya penuh sayang. "Papa kerja dulu, ya?"

"Sana."

Gempa menghela nafas. Fang kasihan melihatnya, sampai-sampai Gempa menyadari tatapan Fang dan berkata, "Maaf, dia begini kalau sedang ngambek. Saya titip dulu, ya. Terima kasih, Fang."

Gempa menepuk-nepuk pundak Fang sebelum dia berlari kecil menuju gedung dosen, meninggalkan Fang dan Halilintar di balai kampus.

"Oke, Halilintar." Fang beralih pada anak kecil itu. "Kamu mau es krim? Satu saja, ya."

"Aku mau dua."

"Satu, ya."

"Dua."

"Satu."

Anak itu mendelik galak pada Fang. Kemudian dia menoleh pada belakangnya, menemukan mahasiswi cantik yang sedang membelakanginya sambil mengobrol di ponsel. Halilintar tersenyum tipis—

 _Plek_.

Mata Fang membulat, menatap horor anak kecil yang sedang mencubit pantat mahasiswi tersebut. Lebih-lebih ketika Halilintar melepaskan tangannya dan kabur ke belakang Fang persis saat mahasiswi itu menoleh dengan wajah bingung pada Fang yang segera berganti dengan wajah garang.

Fang mundur perlahan, nyengir nista pada mbak-mbak itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan sudah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya, tangan mengambil ancang-ancang. _Gawat._

"Tunggu—ini salah paham—aku tidak—tapi anak ini—jadi—"

 _PLAK!_

Mahasiswi itu pergi dengan langkah kasar, memisuh masalah Fang yang pengecut dan beraninya berlindung di balik anak kecil. Fang memegang pipinya sembari berlutut di aspal. Mahasiswi itu jelas menamparnya dengan jari bercincin.

Halilintar? Dia hanya cekikikan.

"Grh…," Fang berusaha mendelik ke arah lain, bukan pada anak itu.

Masalahnya, dia bukan orang tersabar di dunia. Belum ada anak semerepotkan ini sebelumnya. Anak _Makcik_ anteng-anteng saja, tuh! Bodoh ketika Fang teringat dia sempat ingin menjadi guru TK agar tidak berususan dengan orang dewasa terlalu lama. "Halilintar…," panggil Fang sedikit galak.

"Aku nggak mau dilawat sama kamu." Bocah itu melipat tangan mungilnya di depan dada.

"Terus sama siapa?" Fang tersenyum menantang. Dia berdiri, menunjukkan tingginya yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih tinggi dari Halilintar yang hanya sepahanya. Menekankan hirarki di antara mereka. "Hanya ada aku, lho. Kamu nggak ada pilihan. Nah, jadi anak baik dan nurut pada Abang Fang, ya."

"Kamu pasti mau jahatin Papa." Halilintar memicingkan mata.

Senyum Fang turun. "Hah? Mana ada aku mau jahatin papamu! Dia dosenku!"

Halilintar tidak terlihat menggubrisnya. "Pasti kamu mau pakai aku buat ngeganggu Papa. Lalu Papa dijahatin."

Anak ini ngomong apa, sih? Kebanyakan nonton sinetron negara sebelah, ya.

"Udah, kamu pulang aja. Kamu udah nggak ada ulusan di sini." Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya, dan Fang memicingkan sebelah mata, tangan menahan bogem yang sudah siap dilayangkan. Ebuset, ini anak sok dewasa dan _bossy_ banget. Ngomong aja masih cadel.

"Dengerin, ya, dek. Kamu hari ini bakal kuurus sampai dua jam ke depan, dan kamu nggak bakal kutinggalkan sendiri. Ngerti?"

"Nggak."

 _Ini anak_.

"Halilintar, Papamu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu."

"Papa tadi udah mau bawa aku."

"Ya mana mungkin kubiarkan begitu!" Fang megacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, frustrasi. "Papamu bakal sibuk rapat, dan mereka nggak bisa diganggu sama sekali, jadi kamu ikut denganku. Ngerti?"

"Nggak."

 _Ya Tuhan penguasa semesta alam dan galaksi di luar sana._ Fang mengelus dada kuat-kuat. Dosa apa, sih, dia, sampai diberi cobaan ini.

Oh ya, banyak.

"Begini saja, deh." Fang kembali berjongkok di depan Halilintar, lagi-lagi menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak kecil itu. "Hali, kamu mau apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku Hali. Cuman Papa yang boleh."

"Oke, Halilintar. Kau mau apa? Akan kuturuti supaya kamu senang, asal mintanya jangan yang aneh-aneh. Setelah itu kamu coba jadi anak baik, oke? Minta apa saja padaku."

"Apa saja?"

"Asal jangan aneh-aneh."

"Aku mau sepeda loda tiga."

"Iya, itu aneh."

Halilintar mendecih. "Payah."

 _Eh sumpah ini bocah minta dilempar—_ Fang batuk. "Halilintar mau apa selain itu?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan."

Fang memandangnya bingung. "Jalan-jalan?"

Halilintar mengangguk. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, mulut topi menghalangi beberapa bagian dari wajahnya. "Mau ke tempat yang banyak jualan makanan."

"Lapar, ya? Mau ke kantin? Oh, anak jurusan lain lagi mengadakan bazaar di alun-alun fakultas. Mau ke sana?"

Halilintar mengangkat bahu, dan Fang mengartikan itu sebagai iya. Fang mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis, mengajak gandengan. Halilintar hanya memerhatikan tangan Fang dengan tatapan datar sebelum membuang muka dan jalan duluan ke arah yang tadi Fang tunjuk.

Fang tercengang beberapa saat sebelum tersadar dan mengikuti Halilintar. Uratnya terpampang jelas di keningnya.

 _Dasar. Anak. Sialan_.

Akhirnya Fang menahan emosi dan hanya bisa memastikan bahwa Halilintar berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Hal pertama yang Halilintar minta adalah eskrim, dan Fang menurutinya. Fang membelikannya es krim tiga tumpuk dengan rasa lemon, apel, dan jeruk. Hali memakannya sambil meminta Fang untuk diajak berkeliling.

"Abang," Halilintar melipat tangannya setelah menghabiskan es krim tiga tumpuknya. "Ambilin." Jemari kecilnya menunjuk pada _booth_ lempar gelang, tepatnya pada boneka bulat bermotif bola sepak.

"Oh?" Fang tersenyum. Halilintar tampak sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Fang, dan mungkin sudah mulai menerimanya. Bahkan memintanya mengambilkan mainan. Fang juga senang Halilintar kebetulan memintanya memainkan lempar gelang. Tentu atlit basket sepertinya tidak akan kesusahan.

Fang menurut dan menghampiri _booth_ tersebut bersama Hali. Dibayarnya dua ringgit untuk sekali lempar. Fang melemparkan gelang pertama—

Meleset.

"Pft."

Fang menahan diri untuk tidak memelototi Halilintar. "Heh, jangan meremehkanku dulu." Katanya ngotot. Kemudian bersiap untuk melempar gelang lagi. Matanya memicing, memfokuskan pandangan pada boneka yang diinginkan Halilintar di atas sana.

Kemudian gagal lagi.

Namun pada lemparan ketiga, Fang berhasil mendapatkannya. Meskipun butuh waktu konsentrasi yang sangat lama. Untung tidak ada yang mengantri, dan penjaga _booth_ -nya kenal dengan Fang. "Nah, Fang! Ini untukmu. Tapi kenapa kau pilih ini? Bukannya kau nggak suka sepakbola?"

"Makasih, Yaya." Fang menerimanya. "Emmmh, ini bukan buat aku. Ini buat anaknya Pak Gempa."

Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu mengangkat alis. "Anaknya Pak Gempa? Pak Gempa dosen ekonomi makro?"

"Yap. Kau jurusan bisnis, 'kan. Pasti pernah diajar dia."

"Pernah, _lah_. Aku pasti lebih sering ketemu dia dibanding kau yang dari jurusan akuntansi. Tapi…, Pak Gempa sudah punya anak?"

"Iya. Aku juga baru tau. Hari ini dia bawa anaknya karena nggak ada yang bisa jagain."

"Ooh," Yaya terdiam sejenak. "terus… mana anaknya?"

"Oh iya aku lupa kenalin. Halilintar, ini—" Perkataan Fang terputus begitu menoleh. Baru sadar. Tidak ada bocah setinggi paha Fang di bawah sana. "Oh. _Oh shit_. Sialan. Sialan. Di mana dia? Kok dia hilang!"

Yaya menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Eh, tenang, Fang. Jangan panik." Katanya, meskipun dia sendiri tidak tenang. Mendadak ikut gelisah begitu tahu anaknya Gempa menghilang. "Mau kubantu? Eh, tapi aku nggak bisa sekarang. Nggak ada yang bisa gantiin—"

Fang tidak menunggu Yaya selesai bicara. Dia segera beranjak dari situ, berlarian mengelilingi _stand-stand_ di sana.

Dasar sial. Ke mana anak itu pergi.

 _Mati aku!_

Fang berlarian mengitari bazar, mencari Fang ke segala penjuru. Dia bahkan melewati _booth_ yang dipegang kenalannnya demi menanyakan keberadaan anak yang bersamanya tadi. Tidak ada yang memberikan respon positif.

"Hali! Halilintar! Ha—kh." Fang kehabisan nafas. Dia duduk di bangku di alun-alun sana, senderan sembari mengatur nafas. Menjadi atlit basket tidak mencegahnya merasa kelelahan berlarian selama beberapa menit penuh.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Di mana Halilintar. Dia bisa mati digorok dosennya. Biar kata Gempa adalah dosen paling waras di sini, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa tegas. Apalagi ini menyangkut anaknya, dia tidak tahu Gempa akan semurka apa.

Jangan-jangan Fang bakal dibunuh.

Mengesampingkan itu, Fang mau tidak mau merasa ketakutan Halilintar akan kenapa-kenapa. Tidak ada yang tahu menahu soal anak itu di kampus seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat? Terluka?

Atau diculik?

"Sialan." Fang membuang nafas keras. Ketakutan atas keselamatan anak itu malah jadi lebih besar dibandingkan ketakutan atas konsekuensi kelalaiannya. Dia memaksakan diri berdiri. Fang tidak sebrengsek itu sampai dia bisa tidak mengacuhkan keselamatan seorang anak kecil seperti Halilintar.

Ponsel Fang berbunyi. Tidak dia acuhkan karena masih sibuk mengatur nafas. Pada dering kedua, terpaksa diangkat karena risih dengan dering nadanya. Layar ponsel pintarnya tertera, _Yaya_. "Halo?"

"Fang! Anaknya Pak Gempa itu yang pakai topi hitam-merah, bukan?"

"I-iya. Kenapa?"

"Ada di _booth_ -nya Ying, di tempat dimsum."

Tanpa basa basi, Fang langsung memutuskan telepon dan melesat. Mengingat-ingat tempat yang dimaksud Yaya karena sudah dilewatinya paling tidak empat kali. Tidak peduli berapa orang yang mendecih dan berteriak padanya karena menabrak bahu orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Fang sampai dengan terengah-engah. Di sana ada Ying yang tengah jongkok di sebelah Halilintar, yang juga berjongkok. Beberapa mahasiswa hanya memerhatikan mereka.

"Halilintar… hah…," Fang menatap bingung. Halilintar sedang berjongkok, membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Mulut topinya tersangkut di dahi, membuat topinya terangkat sedikit. "Hei…, kamu kenapa?"

" _Haiyah_ , Fang, _lu_ yang jaga dia, 'kan? Tadi anak ini lewat _booth-_ ku, terus temanku yang keliling bawa balon nggak sengaja mecahin balonnya. Anak ini kaget, lalu jadinya begini."

Fang menghela nafas. Semenyebalkan apapun, Halilintar tetaplah anak TK yang normal. Fang ragu, mencoba mengangkat tubuh Halilintar dan menggendongnya. Di luar dugaan, Halilintar membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Fang dan menggenggam baju Fang. "Makasih, ya, Ying. Maaf merepotkan. Tolong bilang Yaya juga aku bilang terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Fang."

Fang tetap menggendong Halilintar, bahkan dibiarkan Halilintar menggelantung di badannya ketika Fang mendaratkan pantatnya di pinggir trotoar di bagian alun-alun yang sepi, berteduh di bawah tenda bekas parkiran sepeda lama. Fang menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hei, Halilintar, tenanglah. Sudah nggak apa-apa, kok. Ada aku di sini, oke?" Fang berkata pelan, sesekali tepukannya beralih menjadi elusan di kepala anak kecil itu. "Setelah ini aku bakal membelikanmu es krim lagi, tapi jangan bilang-bilang papamu, ya?"

Halilintar perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Fang, menoleh pada pemuda itu pelan-pelan. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya merah. Fang tidak merasa anak itu menyebalkan lagi. "Benelan…?"

"Beneran." Fang menahan senyum. "Jangan nangis lagi, dong."

"Nggak nangis."

"Iya, deh, iya." Fang memerhatikan bagian aspal yang terlindung dari cahaya matahari di bawah kakinya, kemudian mendapat ide. Dia keluarkan ponselnya, kemudian menyalakan _blitz_ di ponselnya sebagai pengganti senter. "Ini, Halilintar, pegangin ya. Senterin ke bawah."

Anak itu terlihat bingung, namun menurut. Tangan kecilnya memegang ponsel pintar Fang sesuai instruksi.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Fang membentuk-bentuk tangan dan jari jemarinya dan menghalangi sinar senter itu, menciptakan bayangan-bayangan yang beragam berupa kelinci. Dilakukannya dengan mulus meski sedikit kesulitan karena satu tangannya terpaksa melingkari badan Halilintar.

Kepala Halilintar terangkat. Matanya berkilauan melihat 'sulap' bayangan Fang. Seketika pikirannya tidak lagi teringat pada insiden balon tadi. "Kok bisa?"

"Bisa. Tetap pegang hapenya ya."

"Bentuk lain bisa?"

"Bisa. Mau apa?"

"Macan!"

Kemudian Fang membuatkan bentuk macan, satu tangannya sedikit terbuka demi membuat bayangan moncong macan yang siap menerkam. "Graooor," Fang berucap, memberi efek yang lebih nyata.

Halilintar tertawa pelan. "Lagi, lagi!"

Fang tersenyum lebar.

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih atas kehadirannya."

Gempa membereskan berkas-berkasnya, satu persatu ia susun di dalam _fileholder_ sebelum dimasukkan ke tas kerjanya, semuanya dilakukan sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada rekan-rekan dosennya dan memerhatikan ponselnya.

Tidak ada pesan masuk dari mahasiswa yang sedang menjaga anaknya.

Semoga saja itu pertanda bagus, harap Gempa. Gempa mengetik pesan singkat di atas ponsel layar sentuhnya, menanyakan keberadaan Fang dan Halilintar.

"Pak Gempa," seorang dosen cantik berambut panjang menghampirinya, tersenyum manis. "Sudah dapat pencerahan untuk UTS nanti?"

Gempa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Meski dosen cantik itu terlihat muda, nyatanya Gempa masih lebih muda lima tahun. Dia mengangguk sopan. "Kira-kira begitu, Bu. Nanti mau dieksekusi begitu sampai di rumah nanti." Katanya formal.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Pak. Umur kita tidak jauh berbeda, lho." Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Saya sempat mengajar Ekonomi Makro dua tahun. Mau saya bantu? Sudah sewajarnya saya membantu junior, 'kan."

"Ah, maaf, saya—"

"Kebetulan saya tahu tempat makan malam yang cocok."

Jemari lentik wanita itu menyentuh lengan atas Gempa pelan, mengelus bisep yang terbungkus kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung tiga perempat lengan. Saat itu juga, Gempa menangkap tatapan iri dosen-dosen pria yang masih ada di sana, dan tatapan kesal dosen-dosen wanita. Gempa tertawa kering dan berdiri memegang tasnya. "Maaf, Bu. Saya harus pergi. Saya mau bertemu anak saya. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Dan cepat-cepat pergi, tidak berlama-lama memandang dosen wanita yang kini menatapnya tercengang itu.

Ponselnya berbunyi satu ketukan begitu dia sudah keluar ruang auditorium, tanda pesan masuk.

 _Sedang di bazaar tempat jual es krim._

Gempa langsung tahu tempat tujuannya. Dia ingat beberapa anak bimbingannya juga sedang turut berpartisipasi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari keberadaan Fang dan Halilintar.

Benar saja Halilintar sedang memakan es krim, bungkus es krim yang sudah kosong dibuang ke tempat sampah terdekat, sementara satu tangannya lagi menggandeng tangan Fang. Ketika anak bertopi itu melihat Gempa, gandengan tangannya dilepaskan, dan dia berlari pada Gempa untuk memeluk pinggang ayahnya.

Gempa tertawa, lalu berlutut di depan anaknya. "Halo, anak Papa. Maaf kalau lama. Kamu nggak nakal, kan?"

Gempa sedikit mengira Halilintar akan menyambutnya dengan wajah masam. Namun, binar mata anak itu malah cenderung bersemangat, dengan senyumnya yang melengkung tipis. Dia menggeleng. Gantinya, Halilintar memamerkan sebuah boneka berbentuk bola sepak.

"Abang Fang main _gem_ telus kasih ini."

"Wah?"

"Pak, sudah selesai rapatnya?" Fang menghampiri kedua ayah-anak itu.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya sudah membantu saya. Anak saya sampai dikasih mainan segala." Gempa tersenyum hangat, kemudian kembali berdiri. "Hmm, soal nilai…, karena kamu sudah membantu, mungkin baiknya dinaik—"

"PAK! Jangan!" Fang spontan menjerit tertahan. Untung tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana. "Saya ikhlas kok bantuin Bapak. Serius."

"Tapi kamu sudah repot-repot mengurus anak saya. Pasti kamu kewalahan, 'kan." Gempa menghela nafas. "Oh iya, uang es krimnya—"

"Itu juga nggak usah Pak." Fang berucap cepat-cepat. "Nggak. Anak Bapak nurut kok." Fang memamerkan cengiran tipis pada Halilintar, yang anak itu balas dengan cengiran juga. "Iya, 'kan, Hali?"

"Iya, abang!"

Gempa menaikkan alis. Heran ada orang lain yang Halilintar perbolehkan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Bahkan mereka terlihat akrab, tidak seperti dua setengah jam yang lalu ketika Gempa meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gempa tersenyum lega. "Sepertinya kamu sudah berhasil mengambil hati dia."

"Heheh, yah…, itu bukan masalah besar." Fang masih sempat tinggi hati. Tapi itu prestasi yang memang patut dipamerkan, mengingat bagaimana Halilintar.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang, ya. Kamu tinggal di asrama? Mau sekalian saya antar?"

Fang cepat-cepat menolaknya dengan gelengan kepala. "Nggak apa-apa, asrama dekat kok. Lagipula saya bawa sepeda."

Gempa manggut-manggut, namun dahi Halilintar kembali menekuk, merasa ada sesuatu yang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Abang Fang nggak ikut pulang?"

"Eh? Nggak, abang ke asrama." Kata Fang bingung.

Halilintar malah berbalik mendekati Fang, kedua tangan mungilnya memegang satu tangan Fang kuat-kuat. "Abang Fang ke rumah aja, temenin Hali."

Gempa mulai paham. Dia menggaruk kepala. "Hmm, Hali, itu tidak mungkin. Abang Fang harus kembali ke kamarnya."

Wajah Halilintar kecil menatap keduanya horor, wajah seperti terkhianati.

Gempa cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi lain kali kamu bisa ketemu Abang Fang kalau dia tidak sibuk! Iya, 'kan?"

Fang melongo sejenak, lalu cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Iya, Hali. Nanti kita main lagi, ya?" Fang mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Halilintar terlihat menatap jari kelingking tersebut, sejenak ragu. Namun dia mengangguk tegas pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya yang lebih kecil pada jari kelingking Fang. "Janji."

"Janji." Fang tersenyum.

"Fang," Gempa berbisik, "Maaf, saya jadi menyeret kamu."

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Saya juga nggak masalah kalau nanti sesekali main dengan Hali."

Gempa tersenyum. "Mohon bantuannya kalau begitu, ya." Beralih pada Fang, "Ayo, ke mobil. Dadahan sama Abang."

"Dadah, Abang." Halilintar menurut dan melambaikan tangannya. Fang gemas dan melambaikan tangan balik padanya.

Yang tidak diduga Halilintar, Gempa juga ikut melambai pada Fang. Fang yang menangkap tatapan lembut Gempa sambil melambai padanya jadi mematung kaku sebelum menunduk dalam-dalam dan lari dari sana, kaget.

Kenapa wajahnya panas begini?

.

* * *

.

"Pa,"

Gempa selesai memasangkan _safety belt_ pada Halilintar dan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya memutar kunci, menyalakan mobil impor kesayangannya, kemudian mengatur gigi dan rem sebelum meluncur keluar dari parkiran.

"Kenapa, nak? Lapar?" Tanya Gempa, matanya tidak beralih dari jalanan.

"Bukan."

"Kamu tidak lapar?"

"… Lapal. Tapi bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Abang Fang baik ya."

Gempa tersenyum. Sepertinya kapan-kapan dia harus mentraktir pemuda itu. "Begitu, ya?"

Halilintar mengangguk. "Aku mau Abang Fang jadi mama baruku."

Gempa bersyukur mereka berdua memakai _safety belt._

Karena kalau tidak, mereka pasti sudah terlempar saat mobilnya terpaksa berbelok tajam berkat hampir tabrakan.


End file.
